Am I Not A Desire For You
by Sherene Haydel
Summary: Was she not desiarble to him ? Why would he pull away when she tried to touch him ? If he was disgusted by her then seek a courtship with her.


' _I don't understand'_ she thought looking back at her reflection ' _does he not find me attractive. . . am I disgusting to him'_

The woman looked back towards the castle that held the demon she loved. She looked towards the window she knew his study was located and knew that was where he was.

"Maybe that stupid toad was actually right for once" she said softly as a single tear escaped her making ripples in the pond.

Kagome was now 20 years old with a fuller body. She stood 5'6'' with long jet black silky hair and eyes bluer than the ocean. She had beautifully lightly tanned skin and seducingly long legs that went for miles. Due to her adventures throughout Feudal Japan she had a nicely shaped and tone body and nice flat and toned stomach.

Since her travels she has gotten a hold over her miko powers and even surpassed the powers of Midiriko herself as she unlocked her full potential.

It has been 2 years since their mission was complete in bringing peace to Japan after the demise of Naraku.

Sango and Miroku got married a week after and now had 3 kids.

Inuyasha would sometimes travel when he got a little restless or come by and annoy her as well as his brother.

Surprisingly the two developed an actual brotherly bond.

After the battle, Kagome tok her soul back from Kikyo and she was finally put to rest.

It was surprising when Inuyasha just shrugged it off and said " _It was bound to happen sooner or later. She deserves rest after all she has been through_ "

Shippo was now 5'9 and working for Sesshomaru as one as his generals. He proved himself worthy along the way and Sesshomaru saw potential in him especially with his developing Kitsune magic.

Rin turned into a beautiful young woman. She was now 14 years old and stood 5'3. She no longer wore her hair to the side in a ponytail. Instead she wore it in one long fishtail braid. She also traded in her orange checkered kimono for a simple and elegant emerald green kimono.

Kagome had her guesses as to why she was so adamant about that particular color.

Just the very thought made her smile.

Kaedea. She was still the priestess of the Edo Village and still happy.

Sesshomaru.

He was full of surprises shockingly.

Just 8 months ago he pronounced his interests in her and she felt the same so the two began to court.

But something was off. He was the one that came to her. He was the one who made the first move but whenever they were about to go a step further he would block her advances as if she was contaminated.

' _Mi Lord would never bring himself to mate let alone love a mere human'_ that stupid toad Jaken probably had a point.

Kagome did not think herself a model, but she believed she was decent when it came to appearances.

Even though he was the one to seek out a relationship, maybe he still had the mentality that humans were worthless.

Even her.

* * *

He watched from his study towards the garden that his miko was currently occupying.

He knew he had to talk to her soon about his concerns before he lost her for good.

He was not a man of many words but there was this one thought that has been eating at him if he were to mate the Miko that warmed his heart.

He was about to leave in order to speak with her till a knock at the door stopped him.

"Enter" he said with his normal icey tone.

"Hello Mi Lord" she purred before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Kagome went in search for her demon.

They needed to sit down and talk.

She hated feeling depressed and vulnerable but above all she was frustrated.

Sexually.

She may still be pure but everytime they are together her needs begin to surface but he would pull away as if she zapped him with her Miko energy.

"Sesshomaru I think we sho-" what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks.

The demon she loves was in the arms of a beautiful full demoness.

She had her arms around his neck sharing a kiss but that's not all. She was half naked.

She got alot further with Sesshomaru that Kagome had ever did combined in the last 8 months.

"Could you please stop staring and close the door on your way out. And who do you think you are just bursting in here like that" the demoness snared.

Nothing else was said as Kagome ran away in tears.

Sesshomaru for his part was speechless.

The nerve of this bitch to touch his person without his permission and how dare she speak to his Miko as she was beneath her.

The small of Kagomes' salty tears brought him out of his stupor.

"Get out" he growled

"Pardon" she purred seducingly before looking up at him.

What she saw made her realize the error in seeking him out.

His eyes were crimson red and his stripes began to go jagged.

He was pissed.

"S-Sesshomaru" she stuttered backing away.

"YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS LORD YOU FILTH" he roared "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WOULD ACCOMPLISH BY THROWING YOURSELF AT ME AS YOU DID"

By now she was shaking in fear against the wall.

He got real close and his tone was low yet deadly.

"Do not think yourself to be anymore than what you truly are. You were nothing but a toy to sate my beast when in heat. When I get back you had better be far from the Western Lands and f by chance I can not get my Miko back not even the Kamis themselves will be able to save your from me"

And with that Sesshomaru took off in search of Kagome.

* * *

She and ran and when she couldn't she just kept running.

' _I was so stupid'_ she cried ' _as if he could truly want me. If a half demon didn't want me why did I trick myself into thinking that a full demon let alone a Lord would want me'_

She began to panic sensing him catching up to her. She was so emotional she didn't see the stray roots coming from the ground.

She closed her eyes waiting for impact but it never came.

She opened her eyes and was meant with golden orbs.

Pure anger took over as she jumped away from him as she began to glow a dark pink.

"Stay away from me" her tone could rival his own "How dare you play me for a fool. I thought you at least had honor but apparently I was sadly mistaken"

"Kagome" his voice was soft yet firm "It wasn't what it looked like"

"Oh really cause to me it looked like the two of you was having more fun than we ever did in the last 8 months of courting"

By now her powers began to weaken due to pure exhaustion.

She was now sitting against a tree trying to catch her breath.

This was his chance.

He scooped her up in his arms gently and took her back to the palace.

* * *

When she woke up she was in a room. It wasn't her normal room at the palace.

It was Sesshomaru's.

"Do not move, your body craves rest"

She looked and saw him looking towards her from the corner of the room.

"Why do you care" her voice was off. As if she had no reason to even there.

She sounded defeated.

"As soon as I am able to walk I will be far away from you" she seethed "you no longer need to _worry_ about me"

"And what pray tell makes you think I would let you leave me" he smirked.

"Inuyasha was right, you are a sick bastard. It was you who pursued me. It was you who asked me into this courtship. IT WAS ALL YOU AND WHAT DO YOU DO. YOU IGNORE AND STRAY AWAY FROM ME AS IF I WAS THE FILTH BENEATH YOUR SHOE"

By now she was in tears of both anger and hurt and she hated it.

He looked at her with guilt evident in his eyes but she refused to acknowledge him.

"Kagome please let me explain" he said softly before sitting next to her.

"First, what you saw earlier was not what it looked like. She came into my office and threw herself on me. I was too shocked by her boldness and didn't react in time. That was when you came in. Had you stayed you would have seen me throwing her away from me and out of the Western Lands"

By now her sobs had become softer so he continued.

"As far as me avoiding you, it is not for the reason you think"

At that she gave out a dark laugh that would make Naraku jump.

"So it's not that you find me repulsive, you can't even sleep in the same room as me" she said getting angry.

"Just admit it Sesshomaru and save us both some time. You can not bare to be with a human in that way or in anyway for that matter. You do not find me attractive or the least bit appealing, yo-"

She was cut short when he lifted her up and forced her in his lap.

Her eyes widen at something hard poking hard against her core as she let out a moan.

"You see my little Miko, the problem is not that I do not desire but I desire you far too much" he whispered huskily in her ear as he gave it a little nip.

"T-Then why won't you touch me" she moaned. She was close to tears being this close yet not being able to do anything about it.

"I want you as a mate" he sighed.

"And that's a bad thing" she whispered hearing his dejected sigh.

"Yes" he confessed "but not for the reasons you think" he continued as she tried to escape him.

"There are many things that come with being a demon's mate let alone a demon Lord. . . with that title comes responsibility. You will be expected to care for the palace and in charge of the servants. You will have to deal with any and all gathersings that may take place here. You will have to accompany this Sesshomaru to any and all meetings when discussing meetings. You will be turned into a demon thus getting a longer lifespan but you will be burden with watching all your love ones die of old age yet you remain youthful" he said.

He watched carefully as she took all this in.

"So you mean to tell me that the reason you have not touched me is because you will end up mating with me and you will be concerned that I may not be ready for the aftermath" she concluded.

"Yes"

Her reaction was not one he thought of.

She let out a big smile and hugged him close around the neck not wanting to let go.

"I love you even if your an idiot sometimes" she whispered before looking him in the eyes "I love you Sesshomaru, and I want nothing more than to be with you. Yes there is a lot to deal with but eventually I would get the hang of things with you their to help me. And as far as death is concerned, yes I will be sad but I will have you there with me so I know I will be fine" she said before kissing his lips softly.

That one little action plus her current position was all he could take before his barrier shattered.

Before she knew it, she was completely naked with her legs wrapped around Sesshomaru's waist whilst still in his lap and him shirtless.

He had one arm wrapped possessively around her waist pulling her closer while the other stayed behind her head.

The kiss was long, hard, and rough as they both pulled away for air.

"Oh Sesshomaru" she moaned feeling him nip at her neck "I love you so much"

He stood and dropped her on the bed while making sure to keep eye contact.

She looked him in the eyes as she felt herself getting wet all over again.

Those eyes screamed sinfully pleasant promises that will soon be fulfilled.

His gaze was nothing short of primal.

He watched her heated gaze as he began to remove his pants and shoes. He watched as she got on both knees opening her arms to him beckoning him to come.

He let out a roar that shook his castle as he made his way to his bitch.

Before she knew it she was on her back with a horny beast on top of her.

"By the time I'm done with you, you will be lucky if you could wiggle a single toe" he growled huskily.

She looked down at his penis licking her lips before looking back towards him "Do your worst Mi Lord" she purred.

He gave her one last hard kiss before laying her down flat on her back as he kissed and nipped his way down her chest to her stomach before reaching her vagina.

He placed his hands on her hips as he took his first lick.

"Oh yes" she moaned closing her eyes before looking back at him.

He continued with his ministrations as he feasted greedily like a newborn pup on their mother's breasts the entire time looking at her as she licked her lips slowly before biting down softly on her bottom lip.

The sight of something so innocent yet tainted was a major turn on.

He snon replaced his tongue with two fingers as he hovered over her bending down to take her abused lips softly with his own.

"Oh Sesshomaru yes baby" she moaned as his fingers began to pick up speed. She moved her lips to match his thrusts.

Feeling her tightened around his fingers, he pulled out and had his penis against her entrance.

He loved the feel of her warmth as he massaged her vagina's lips with hard cock.

Kagome was going crazy.

She was in a frenzy and if he didn't fuck her now than she would do it herself.

"DAMN IT SESSHOMARU" she growled angrily with tears "IF YOU DONT FUCK ME NOW I WILL DO IT MYSELF" she screamed as her fingers began to work.

He watched heatedly before holding both her arms above her head.

"You will never pleasure yourself. That is one job no one will take from this Sesshomaru, not even you mate" he growled in her ear teasing her entrance.

"Sesshomaru please, I'm sorry" she begged

"Hn" he smirked.

With one hand on her hip and the other holding her arms he thrusts right in making he scream in both pain and pleasure.

"SESSHOMARU" she yelled as he first entered.

He repeated this actio a few more times so she could adjust.

"Oh yes" she moaned "please baby don't stop"

"As you wish mate" he growled before speeding up

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes" she moaned.

This was amazing. Never had she felt so amazing in life.

He was taking her to a place she has never been and will never go with anyone besides him.

Before she realized it, she was now on her hands and knees as he impaled himself in her mercilessly

"OH KAMI YES SESSHOMARU"

He loved the sound of her screaming his name.

Without stopping, he bent over her and began to whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

"Kagome" he groaned feeling her tightening around her.

"I know love" she panted

He got up with his hands on her hips and began to pound four more times before. . .

"SESSHOMARU" "KAGOME"

She didn't even feel as he bit into her neck marking her as his for life.

The two collapsed on the bad with him still inside her comfortably.

Without existing, he pulled her close to him with her hands pressed on his chest.

He laid there with his nose in her hair inhaling deeply as he listened to her heartbeat slowing down indicating she went to sleep.

"I love you my mate"


End file.
